


What aren’t you allergic for?

by cae_ruleam



Series: Jae-centric AU’s narratives [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cae_ruleam/pseuds/cae_ruleam
Summary: Narrative for my twitter socmed AU which you can read here: https://twitter.com/harujeyi/status/1262067195305234433?s=21This is the one where Jaepil go on a, date?
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Jae-centric AU’s narratives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792108
Kudos: 12





	What aren’t you allergic for?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t proof read and it’s 12am so apologies for any weird wordings and whatnot.
> 
> Enjoy!

While he’d been able to keep a calm demeaner while texting, behind the screen Jae was handling the situation much differently.

After he finished packing his stuff back into his back, he saw a message come in from Wonpil.  
wonpil: “hey I wanted to ask if you’d like to get lunch together? also just to get to know each other better and maye I can answer some questions about our facilities if you have any! sorry if this is intrusive” – with a bowing emoji to top it off.

If he were to be honest, Jae’d say he was at least a little taken aback by the message. It was straightforward, nothing near what he perceived Wonpil to be when they met yesterday. But he also liked it when people diverse his expectations of them. Another thing he’d rather not say, is that he was more than happy to get the message. He knows pretty much no one on campus so it’d be awkward if he initiated, right?

After getting his head straight again, Jae replied rather quickly. Their conversation went smoothly and the two boys were able to settle on some last minute plans quite easily. With a last “sure!! see you there” from Wonpil and a “can’t wait :)” from Jae, they went on their ways to the schoolgate.

.  
..  
...

Jae unconsciously walked a lot faster with his long legs down the aisles than he wanted to which resulted in him arriving to the gate way too soon— or so he thought. Despite it only have been three minutes since he left from the lecture room, he saw Wonpil already waiting for him with his hands behind his back and staring at the ground. The elder topped mid-step, double checking the time they agreed on and the current time, despite only having stopped talking with the other about five minutes ago.

His steps felt a bit heavier after this and his pace lowered to a normal one as he walked up to Wonpil, who looked up with shock when he heard footsteps nearing him.

“Jae?! You’re so early. I swear we promised to meet in ten minutes right?”

Dumbfounded was an understatement. “You know I’m supposed to be asking you that right? You arrived even earlier somehow?” Wonpil didn’t flinch for several seconds before his eyes started crinkling and he showed Jae one of the brightest smiles he’d ever seen. This was followed by a weirdly interesting laugh which Jae could only describe as ‘hiccup-like’ and it was oddly endearing.

“That’s true. Anyway, since we both arrived early why don’t we get going early too? Gives us a little more time to eat and chat.” Of course Jae agreed with that and they proceeded to walk to the restaurant of which Wonpil spoke of in their chat.

While walking, Jae noticed how Wonpil tried to match his larger steps. He doesn’t know why, but he took notice of it and it made him smile a little on the inside. Though he did gradually walk a bit slower too.  
They talked about anything and everything. Despite his limited Korean skills, the conversations with Wonpil rolled naturally. This definitely made speaking for him easier and more comfortable.  
Wonpil himself didn’t talk as much, but he seemed to be a good listener and to enjoy hearing Jae talk. It warmed both of their hearts.

The two arrived at the establishment a little before the time they’d agreed on when to meet.  
Inside, it was slightly bustling. It was busy, but not too busy to have no seats left. Jae let Wonpil get inside first for him to choose a table while he got two menus from the counter and took them to said table.

The taller plopped down on chair opposite of Wonpil’s and laid down the cards in the process. After Wonpil took one of them, Jae took the other and they started flipping through it.

“Is there anything you'd recommend?”  
“When it comes to drinks, I really like their hot cocoa or milk tea... Honestly I just like them everywhere.”  
“Sounds nice but I’m lactose intolerant. Anything else?”  
Wonpil’s eyes widened hearing that and quickly apologized. “Why?” was Jae’s only reaction, to which the younger didn’t respond.

“Hmm their coffee blends are really nice?”  
“Can’t handle coffee well either.”  
By now Wonpil found himself in slight heat.

“They have a lot of nice fruit juices and smoothies...”  
“Nice but I’m allergic to pretty much all fruits haha.”  
The nonchalant laugh which turned into a genuine chuckle really made Wonpil throw his head back.

“Are you serious?” He said at a higher volume than he’d hoped it would be with much disbelief obviously present. “Very. It’s pretty sad but I manage. It’s just unfortunate that I didn’t prepare and didn’t take any meds with me or I could’ve had some of your recommendations.”  
Hearing that made Wonpil’s cheeks flush a barely noticeable soft pink which Jae to Wonpil’s unfortune did catch.

“Okay last try, they have a few nice exotic teas and soups. If these are somehow not in your ability to consume either, you’re left with water buddy. They don’t have soft drinks.” Wonpil was surprised at his cheeky-ness compared to how hard it was for him to speak yesterday, of course, Jae was too.  
The latter let out a sweet laugh with his honey voice and softly clapped. “Yeah, I’m fine with those surprisingly. Thanks for trying.”

A waiter came up around their table after a few minutes and they placed their orders. While waiting, Wonpil decided to ask if Jae had any questions, that was supposedly why he invited him, though it’s obviously that was neither’s motivation to meet.

“So do you have any questions about our College? Anything about the campus or its facilities?”  
“Ahh right, you did put that in when you asked.”

Wonpil observed Jae casually as the other rattled excitedly. The way he swayed his long fingers back and forth while talking was quite entrancing to the younger. He caught how his eyes would sometimes sparkle like there’s a million stars pooled up in them when he got even more excited. He is, very cute. That’s the only thing occupying Wonpil’s mind.

By the time their food arrived, it was close to two in the afternoon which meant they had a little less than an hour left to finish and get back to the school building.  
Wonpil got a sandwich and Jae got a salad. They decided to share a small cheesecake that Wonpil really wanted the elder to try. Somehow he was able to convince the lactose intolerant and neither regret the idea.  
Jae’d only taken a bit in order to not have reactions too bad and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it a lot.

With less than half an hour until Jae’s next class, the two young men left the restaurant.

“Ah promise me we’ll go there again.” Jae whined to the younger while walking slightly in front of him with his head turned back. Wonpil smiled again before replying; “I’m glad you enjoyed it. And let’s.”  
Their way back was similar to the way to. A lot of random topics in a short amount of time and a lot of unexpected endearment. The next moment Wonpil practically yelled, getting the attention of bystanders.

“You’re 92?! I thought you’d be younger than Sungjin... Rather I thought you were around Younghyun’s and my age until Sungjin told me you two were in the same class. Sorry if I posed any disrespectful behavior, hyung...”  
“Yo yo hold on. I liked it better when you didn’t know I was older. You remember I’m American, right? I’m not used to honorifics at all, they make me nervous.” Jae said as he let out yet another chuckle.  
He looked at Wonpil who was a little puzzled but slowly nodded. “Alright, if you say so, Jae?”  
“Yeah, I like this better—”

“Well, it seems like we’re here again. Thanks for asking me out, it was a lot of fun. Honestly I was really happy when I saw your message. The whole ‘transfer student doesn’t know anyone’ thing. See you in two hours yeah?”  
It took a few before Wonpil remembered he would indeed see Jae again in two hours with the others.  
... “Yeah! See you then. Good luck on your last class of the day.”

“Thanks, ‘till then.”


End file.
